


Four Swords - Hogwarts AU

by Ishely



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, I don't want to spoil anything with the tags, M/M, Okay I should stop now, Probably the title will change too when I come up with something better, heh, more tags will be added eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishely/pseuds/Ishely
Summary: Set during the Harry Potter series.The Four Swords and other Zelda characters are wizards and go to Hogwarts.





	1. Diagon Alley (Year 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this on AO3 too. Hope you like it.
> 
> You can also find the fic on Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/znQ47WZE5S
> 
> This thing wouldn't be possible without the help of notall2gether, she came up with so many ideas for the AU on Tumblr.
> 
> This chapter was originally posted on Wattpad on December 4th.

Red looked at his list again and bit his lip. He was at Flourish and Blotts, a bookshop located in Diagon Alley, a magical place where only wizards and witches (and their muggle relatives) could enter.

Apparently, Red was a wizard, too. Some weeks after his eleventh birthday, a woman wearing a robe and a weird hat had appeared at his house, telling him he'd been accepted in a witchcraft school. She explained everything to his parents (completely normal people), who gave him permission to go. Red had never been so excited in his entire life.

His parents took him to Diagon Alley so he could buy his materials and textbooks, but decided to stay outside. Red already had everything he needed, except for his wand and one textbook, which he couldn't find anywhere in the bookshop. He approached an assistant who was around, and asked for the book he was looking for.

"Sorry" she said, with a nervous smile. "That book sold out this morning. We'll receive a new package next week".

"Oh. Thank you". Red answered. He paid for the rest of the books and left the shop. He sat on a bench with all his stuff, worried. He couldn't come back in a week. Next time he would go to London would be in September 1st, the day he would go to Hogwarts.

It probably wasn't such a big deal, possibly a teacher would be willing to lend him a copy until he could get his. Either way, Red couldn't help to sob and cry a little. He looked down, not wanting anyone to see him like that. He tried to wipe his tears away.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice. Red looked at his right side, and saw a blonde boy wearing a dark purple robe. He seemed to be about his age, and was staring at him with a worried look. Red sobbed and tried to calm down to answer.

"Yeah". he said, with a cracked voice. "Sorry to bother you".

"Don't worry, I was walking around when I saw you. Why are you crying?"

"Oh, nothing". Red felt a little shy. Which was weird, because he was a really extrovert person. "Just a dumb thing about a book". He showed the boy his list, and he took it. "See, I came to buy my Hogwarts materials and all, but it turned out this book right here", he pointed at the name of the texbook written on the parchment "was sold out. And I can't come back to London until September 1st. My parents made a great effort cleaning their schedules just for these two days".

Red sobbed a little more while his breathing started to return to normal. He was feeling better.

The boy nodded and returned the list to Red.

"I see". He said "But guess what, today's your lucky day. I bought all my stuff about two weeks ago, but I accompanied my friend to buy his materials for Hogwarts this morning, a few hours ago. We're also entering first year. And he just happened to buy this book twice, because we were distracted. I'm sure he'll gladly give it to you."

"Really?" Red said, shocked.

"Yes. Right now he is at Ollivanders. If you want we can wait for him here".

"Don't worry! I have to get my wand too. Let's go!".

The boy smiled a little as they stood up. "My name is Violet, by the way. People call me Vio".

"I'm Red". he said cheerfully. He'd recovered his usual mood.

They started to walk at the wand shop. Red was really happy. He had the problem with the book solved and he had already made a new friend. Two, if he was lucky.

"Uh... Sorry to ask, but..." Vio sounded uncomfortable. "You're muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Red was confused at first, but then he remembered what the teacher had explained to him. People with no magic were called muggles. "Oh, yes. I was really surprised when I got that letter".

"I knew it". Vio said. "You don't see many wizards coming to Diagon Alley wearing casual clothes like those".

Red giggled, a little nervous. He was wearing a red hoodie and jeans. Now that he thought about it, he'd only seen one or two kids using muggle clothes like him. The rest of the people were wearing wizard clothes, like Vio.

They got to Ollivanders and opened the door. Inside there was another boy. Red guessed it was Vio's friend. He had tan skin and purple hair (weird). His hands were hidden on the pockets of his robe. He turned around to see them when he heard the noise of the door closing.

"Vio". he said. "Didn't you say you'll wait for me at the ice cream parlour, since you already had your wand?"

Vio shrugged. "Yes, but while I was going there I found this guy. He is Red. He has a little issue, and I knew you would be able to help him".

"Really? How so?"

"Remember that textbook which you accidentally bought twice? Well, he went to Flourish and Blotts to buy it, but it was sold out and he won't be coming to London again until September 1st. We were thinking maybe you could give him one of your books".

"Oh. And can't he just order it to get it delivered once is available?"

"Shadow, he's a muggle-born. He doesn't even have an owl. Besides, what are you gonna do with that extra book?"

"I..." Shadow stayed quiet for a few moments. Then he sighed. "Okay, fine. He can have it".

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Red with joy. "How much I owe you?"

He shook his head, rejecting the offer. "Don't even think about it. Just... Consider it my welcome gift to the wizarding world. The book is in the chauldron".

After grabbing the book and putting it inside his own chauldron (it was easier to carry his stuff that way), Red offered his hand to Shadow.

"Nice to meet you!" he said.

Shadow smirked, and took his hand out of his pocket. Red couldn't help to shout, scared, when he saw the boy had a clawed hand. Then, Shadow burst into laughter. Vio laughed a little, too.

"Yeah, very funny". he turned to Red. "Shadow is a metamorphmagus." he explained. "He can change his appearance at will. Those are not his real hands. He just wanted to trick you".

Red stayed in shock, confused. After some seconds, he began to laugh too. That explained the purple hair, he thought.

"Hey". said Vio. "Where's Mr. Ollivander?"

"He's at the backroom". Shadow answered. "Cause it seems all the wands here hate me. I already tried like 7 and I can't find my perfect wand".

A couple minutes later, Mr. Ollivander appeared, holding about fifteen boxes, each of them containing a wand. Shadow tested them one by one, but with no results. Red was starting to get sleepy when Shadow grabbed the last one and some sparks flew out of the wand. He smiled as he paid the 7 gold Galleons it cost. Now it was Red's turn.

It took less time than Red had expected. Mr. Ollivander measured his left arm and handed him a wand so he could try it. Before he could even shake it the man took it away and give him another one. The process repeated 4 or 5 times until he took a wand and felt a strange warmth in his hand and fingers. Then sparks flew out of the wand. Red was so excited.

He payed the money and exit the shop along with Vio and Shadow.

"Hey, Red". said Vio. "Shadow and I were planning on going to the ice cream parlor after buying my wand. Want to come with us?"

Red shrugged. "I don't know. My parents are waiting for me outside, and I already made them wait almost two hours".

"C'mon". Shadow insisted. "That can wait a little more. Besides, I bet they would be more than happy knowing you made friends even before going to Hogwarts".

"I... I guess you're right". Red smiled. "But i'll just stay for 15 minutes, okay? I don't want to make them wait so much longer".

Little did he know, he would stay with Vio and Shadow for almost an hour asking questions about the wizarding world and answering what the other boys asked about the muggle world.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Zelda hold her breath and closed her eyes as she ran towards the wall, but she never felt the crash. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was a scarlet steam train, waiting in a platform full of people. In a sign, she could read the words "Platform Nine and Three Quarters". She still couldn't believe that existed.

She started to walk around until a few moments later Impa, her nursemaid, appeared carrying her trunk. As always, her father had been so busy he couldn't come with her. So, as always, she was accompanied by Impa.

It was 10:45, so she had to hurry up. She said goodbye to Impa and wheeled the cart with her trunk to get inside the train. Just when she was getting there, she spotted someone she knew, just a few meters from her.

"Red?"

The boy turned to the direction of the voice, and a big smile formed in his face when he saw her.

"Zelda!" he exclaimed, and in just and instant they were hugging each other.

They've met at a summer camp, a year earlier. They didn't become best friends, but they did get along pretty well and did almost all activities together. Both of them were surprised they've met at that place.

"Zelda". Red said. "Are you a witch? How?"

"I don't know!" she answered. "It just happened a day in this summer. A weird man just appeared in front of my house, gave me this letter and explained I was a witch and I was accepted at Hogwarts. My father was freaking out. It was funny. To justify my absence, he invented something about me going to an important and prestigious school abroad".

"I can imagine". Red giggled. He was aware Zelda's father was an important politician and a public figure. "Something similar happened to me, except for the part of the prestigious school and all".

They looked for an empty compartment, when they found one they helped each other to lift their trunks and get them inside.

"Wait here, please". Red said, and he got out of the compartment.

Zelda sat down and opened one of her textbooks. She'd been reading her new books since she got them, they were very interesting. This one in particular was about magical creatures.

The train began to move. Some minutes later, Red returned, but two boys were accompanying him.

"I'm here!" Red announced, happily. "And I brought two friends. Zelda, these are Vio and Shadow".

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you". Zelda said. They all sat down.

"What's your favorite?" Vio asked.

"Huh?"

He pointed at her book. "Your favorite creature".

"Oh! I don't know". she answered. "I think puffskeins are cute, but I really like nifflers too. And don't make me talk about phoenixes, they're magnificent".

And with that, they started a conversation about the different creatures and animals that appeared in the book. Red and Shadow seemed to be uncomfortable, obviously not understanding a single thing about what the others were saying. Red seemed to be very interested on a bug on the window, and Shadow coughed.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't read anything about those creatures and I don't have any intention to do it. But I love dragons".

Vio smiled a little. "I know that. You're always talking about how much you want a dragon".

Shadow shrugged. "Yes, duh. They're amazing".

"You even had a dragon plush you used to carry everywhere, remember?"

Shadow's eyes widened. "Eh... Well, that was years ago. I was a little kid".

Vio chuckled. "If you say so".

Before someone could continue with the conversation, the door of the compartment opened, and a blonde boy wearing green came in.

"Oh, hey". he said. "Is anyone sitting there? Every other compartment is full, and I was wondering if my cousin and I could sit here".

Red give him a smile. "No problem!"

"Thanks". he said. Without going out of the compartment, the boy made a sign to someone outside (presumably his cousin) and then a blue clad boy came in as well. They both sat down.

"So..." started Zelda, after a few minutes of awkward silence. "What are your names?"

The boy in blue smirked and pointed at his shirt.

"Take a guess".

"So... You're Blue?"

"No. I'm Orange".

Shadow coughed in an attempt to hide his laughter. The other boy looked at his cousin, with a gaze that said "Why are you like this?". But he didn't say anything, and looked back at Zelda.

"I'm Green. Nice to meet you".

After the proper presentations, the compartment became silent again, until Blue asked:

"Which is your favorite Quidditch team?"

Red giggled nervously. "I'm sorry, I don't know anything about Quidditch. I'm muggle-born".

"Me too". said Zelda.

"The Montrose Magpies". said Shadow quickly, an expression of excitement on his face. "They're the best Quidditch team ever. No doubt about it".

"Pfft, I wouldn't be sure about that". answered Blue, with arrogance. "On the other hand, the Tutshill Tornados are becoming the best team of the League".

"Tsk. I bet you started liking them when they started to get successful". Shadow said, coldly. "And unlike them, the Montrose Magpies have always been winners".

"You're just saying that because you're jealous!"

"Oh, really? Do you want me to remind you which team have won the League more than 32 times?"

"And which team won the League 5 times in a row?"

"Shut up, please". said Green, with an exasperated tone in his voice. He turned to his cousin. "Are you REALLY going to fight over a Quidditch team with someone you just met?"

"YES".

"..."

"And what about you?" Shadow asked Green, with a defiant look. "Do you also support those stupid Tornados?"

"Actually, no". he replied, holding the gaze. "I'm with the Appleby Arrows. They might not be the best team, but for me, they're awesome".

Shadow stared at him for a few seconds, then he shrugged and turned away.

"And you?" Blue asked Vio, aggressively.

He, who'd been reading along with Zelda, didn't bother to look at Blue.

"Let's just say I'm not very fond to Quidditch".

"By the way, what are you doing?" Zelda said, looking at Red, who had taken out some thread and was doing something with it.

He just grinned and stuck out his tongue playfully. "It's a surprise".

Hours passed, and halfway to Hogwarts it became obvious Red was making friendship bracelets. He was so entertained doing it, he hadn't eaten any of the candy or desserts they have bought.

Blue and Shadow had fallen asleep, and while Shadow was snoring so loudly it became hard for Zelda to concentrate, Blue was mumbling something in his sleep.

Seeing how Zelda was begining to get annoyed by Shadow's snoring, Vio chuckled.

"You'll get used to it". He said, before biting his Chocolate Frog and continue reading his own book.

Red finished another bracelet and stretched.

"I'm hungry".

Green stopped drawing on Blue's face to pass Red some sweets and pumpkin juice. Then he continued what he was doing.

Red opened a Cauldron Cake and give it a bite. Zelda looked at the small pile of bracelets Red had at his left side. She counted them, they were four.

"Are you planning to make one for each one of us?" she asked.

"Well, yes!" he replied, with his mouth full. He swallowed. "We're gonna be best friends!"

She smiled, no wonder why everyone got along with Red.

More time passed, and Blue and Shadow slowly woke up. Of course, Blue's wasn't happy when he saw what Green had done to his face, but his reaction was hilarious.

Hogwarts could already be seen from the window, so they decided to put on their robes. Zelda had to go change in the nearest restroom while the rest of them changed in the compartment. When she came back, she saw Blue rubbing his face with a shirt, in an attempt to erase Green's work. Said boy was laughing in a corner, pretending to be organizing his trunk.

Vio sighed.

"Come here". he said. With a confused look, Blue did. Vio took out his wand and pointed to the other boy's face. "Tergeo!"

Just a moment later, all the ink had vanished from Blue's face, much to his relieve.

"We should be getting to the train station at any time". Green said.

He was right. In less than ten minutes, the train stopped. The group hurried to the nearest exit, but they had to wait some time before they could get off the train.

At the station Zelda saw the biggest man she'd ever seen. He almost looked like a giant from a child's tale. Standing next to him, there was already a girl. She had short, brown hair, and green eyes. She was wearing the Hogwarts uniform.

When she saw the group, she approached them.

"Hello!" she said. "I'm Erune. Welcome to Hogwarts!"

"Why were you here before the train arrived?" Green asked.

"I live in Hogsmeade". she answered. "And the town is really near, so my mom thought it was dumb to take the train".

They were going to keep talking, but the giant man started calling for the first year students.

"We should get going". said Shadow. "See you later!"

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Erune exclaimed. "I'm a first year too".

So Erune joined them. Red whispered in Zelda's ear something like he would need to make another bracelet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was suposed to be Hogwarts Express and Sorting Ceremony, but I extended the train part so the characters had more interaction.
> 
> If you liked it, please comment. Also, if you see any mistakes, please tell me.


	3. Sorting Ceremony

The students followed the man down a path. After some walking, they could see the castle clearly. Some students let out exclamations of admiration. Suddenly, the path ended and all they could see was a lake. There were numerous boats waiting for them.

"No more'n four to a boat!" yelled the man. Vio, Shadow, Green and Blue got in a boat, and Red, Zelda and Erune joined a boy with light purple hair in another one.

They started their way across the lake. Everyone was so busy staring at the castle no one let out a single word. The boats reached the cliff where it was standing, and they were carried along a dark tunnel, until they reached the end of the cave and got off the boats.

Everyone followed the man until they got to the door of the castle. A tall woman wearing green robes opened it, and Red recognized her. It was the woman who had given him his letter. What was her name? Red couldn't remember.

She told the man she would take them with her and opened the door wide to let them in. She guided the students through the hall and introduced herself as Professor McGonagall. She explained they were going to be sorted into the four houses of Hogwarts, and told them to prepare themselves before they entered the Great Hall. Then she left.

Red was nervous. How were they going to sort them? He went to the nearest of his friends (Shadow) and asked him.

"I think it's some kind of test". he replied, just as worried as him. "My big brother told me he had to fight a werewolf".

Red shivered. There was no way he could do that. He didn't know any spells! How was he suposed to fight that kind of monster without knowing any magic? The only thought of that made him want to cry. But he held back the tears. Because Shadow's brother was probably lying... right?

After some minutes, Professor McGonagall appeared again.

"The Sorting Ceremony is about to start". she said. "Form a line and follow me".

They did it. Red ended up behind a girl with dark hair, with Shadow behind him. The teacher opened the doors to the Great Hall, and Red couldn't contain his gasp.

Thousands of candles were floating above four long tables, lighting the room. The rest of the students were sitting at the tables, and at the top, there was another table where the teachers were. Professor McGonnagall led the first years there so they were facing the other students, with the teachers behind them.

Red looked around. All around the place, he could see what could only be ghosts: they were traslucent and were floating, and they emited a silver shine. He looked upward and saw a starry sky instead of the ceiling he was expecting. A girl in the line said it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Professor McGonnagall had placed a stool in front of the first years, and, on top of it, there was a pointed hat. It was in a really bad condition. Red wondered what was it for when suddenly, a rip in the hat opened like it was a mouth and started to sing.

Red paid attention to the song. In it, the hat invited them to try it on so they could be sorted into their houses. When the song finished and the whole hall started applauding, Red sighed with relief. So, at the end, he didn't have to fight a werewolf!

"I'm gonna kill Dark". Shadow whispered behind him, and Red let out a giggle.

Professof McGonnagall stepped forward, holding a piece of parchment. She told them to sit on the stool and put on the hat when she called their names. Then, she shouted the name of the first person.

After some time, it was Blue's turn. The boy put on the hat and sat down. A few seconds passed and then the hat shouted.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The table at the far left clapped vigorously, and Blue went to sit there with a triumphant smile. The next one was Green, who soon joined his cousin at Gryffindor's table.

More students were sorted. The girl in front of Red was called and sorted into Slytherin. Then the boy who shared the boat with Red joined Ravenclaw.

Then Zelda became a Ravenclaw too, and Erune became a Hufflepuff. After some more minutes, it was the turn of Vio. He went to put the hat on and sat down.

The hat stayed in Vio's head for what Red tought was more than five minutes, and he was starting to get anxious when the hat finally shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!"

There were only a few people left. Professor McGonagall called two more students and the she shouted: "Potter, Harry!"

The whole hall broke into whispers, and Red couldn't understand why. Was he someone famous? The boy put the hat on, after a minute he was sorted into Gryffindor, and he received the loudest cheer until the moment. Someone started yelling "We got Potter!", and Red noticed how Blue and Green had joined the cheers. They both had joyful looks on their faces.

Now, it was Red's turn. He swallowed as he approached the stool. Then, he put on the hat and sat down. He heard a small voice.

"Hmmm... I see kindness, and a lot of bravery, yes... There's a lot of qualities here. You could be a great Gryffindor... or a great Hufflepuff. Now... where shall I put you?"

The hat kept talking for some time more, not deciding in which house he should be.

_I don't mind in which house I end_ , he thought, _I know either way, it will be nice._

"Is that so?" he heard the hat, like it had heard his thoughts. "In that case... I think you're going to be HUFFLEPUFF!"

The hat screamed the last word, and the table of the right began to clap. Red took off the hat and ran to sit next to Erune, who was smiling at him.

Shadow was the last one. He almost ran to the stool and tried on the hat. It had just touched his head when it sent Shadow to Slytherin.

In the center of the High Table there was sitting in a gold chair a man with silver hair and half-moon glasses. He stood up.

"Who is he?" Red whispered to Erune.

"You don't know? He is Albus Dumbledore". she said. "He is the headmaster of Hogwarts. People say he is one of the greatest wizards of all time".

Dumbledore said just a few words before inviting them to start eating. When Red looked at the table, he was surprised to see it full of food that wasn't there before. Erune had already took some on her plate. The boy didn't hesitate to fill his plate with his favorite meals and started eating.

~

Vio finished his potatoes as he watched how Shadow's older brother rubbed the other boy's hair, proud that he'd been sorted into Slytherin. He could tell by Shadow's expression that he was dying of embarrasment.

"That's enough". Shadow said, jerking Dark's hand away. "I'm still mad at you".

"Why?" Dark pretended to be disconcerted. "Didn't you have fun fighting all those monsters?"

He bursted into laughter, and Shadow's face became red.

"Can you remind me why are you a prefect!?"

Vio tried to contain his laugh without succeeding. Both siblings looked at him.

"Sorry". he apologized, still laughing a little.

"Hey, Vio". Shadow said. "Why did you take so long with the hat?"

"It couldn't decide whether to put me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin". Vio answered. "At the end, it decided for Slytherin".

"I'm happy for that". Shadow hugged his friend. "We'll get to be together almost all day".

"Yes, we all know how much you love your boyfriend. Now kiss". Dark mocked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Shadow said in a way only they could hear. He was blushing.

Vio stayed quiet, but he smiled for himself. Shadow had a slight crush on Vio, and everybody on their families knew, yet he kept denying it. Vio played the fool about that. For now, he only saw Shadow as a friend, besides, he was still too young for a relationship.

"Mmhmm. Anyway, I'm gonna be with Ganon. See ya". Dark drew away from them, approaching another Slytherin fifth year student Vio didn't recognize.

Shadow huffed. "Just ignore him".

"Sure". Vio saw how what was left of the food on the table disappeared and was replaced by all kinds of desserts.

~

"I'm so tired!" said Shadow. They had already been taken to Slytherin's dormitory, and were already in their pajamas.

"Me too". Vio hadn't noticed until then, but he was exhausted. They were all ready to sleep.

"I can't wait for tomorrow". Shadow crawled to his bed. "Good night, Vio".

"Good night". he responded. "Wait..."

"What is it?"

"Is... Is that your stuffed dragon?"

"No it is not!" Shadow covered the plush with the blankets, embarrassed, but Vio had already seen it. He grinned, but decided not to say anything.

The moment he got into his bed, he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I live it's still February 14th, so Happy Valentine's!
> 
> So, what do you think? If you see any mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> These three chapters were like the introduction. For now on, I think chapters will be shorter and updates will be more frequent.
> 
> All comments will be appreciated!


	4. Gryffindor Talk

Green was at Gryffindor's Common Room, finishing his homework. Classes had started three weeks ago, and he wanted to do his best.

He wrote the last word of his Charms essay, and smiled. That was his last task of the day. He looked at the clock in the wall and was pleased when he saw he still had much time to do whatever he wanted before the Astronomy class at midnight.

Blue, on the other hand, wasn't even trying. He was just sitting on a couch, staring at the fire of the chimney.

"Are you planning to write your essay?" he asked. Blue shrugged.

"I'll do it tomorrow before class".

"You're going to run out of time. Also, I bet you haven't done the Potions homework. And you had a whole week".

"But we don't have Potions until Friday".

"Yes, but if you try to do it all tomorrow you won't have enough time. Besides, tomorrow is our first flying lesson with the Slytherins".

Blue put a face of disgust.

"I don't like Slytherins". he said. "They're all selfish, spoiled brats".

"Don't be like that". Green told him. "Well, maybe most of them are, but there are also people like Vio and Shadow. I like them".

"I don't have a problem with Vio, except he's a bookworm. But Shadow is a complete jerk".

"The fact that he likes a different Quidditch team than you doesn't make him a jerk. He can be a little mischievous, but other than that, he's nice".

"Still, I don't want to have flying lessons with them. With Potions is more than enough".

"Well", Green closed his book and stood up. "if you don't want to take lessons with the Slytherins, we can always tell Professor McGonnagall you're scared of broomsticks..."

"In your dreams!" Blue yelled, scaring a group of students near him. "I'm gonna go to those flying lessons and teach the Slytherins who's the best!"

He stood up too and went to the dormitory. Green couldn't help but grin. When he got to the dormitory, he saw Blue sitting on his bed. He had taken out a piece if parchment and had started doing his essay.

Green put away his materials and stretched.

"Hey, Blue". he said. "Are you going to the Quidditch tryouts for the Gryffindor team?"

"Why would I bother?" he huffed. "They rarely let first years in".

"Yeah, but... Maybe you should try. You play really well".

"Tell you what". his cousin said, his mood changed from discontented to determined. "I'll go if you go with me".

"Me? But why?" Green was surprised.

"Don't act". Blue answered. "You're a very great Chaser, and if I have a chance to enter the team, then you have, too".

Green was flattered and didn't know what to say, so he just nodded.

"Now I'll leave you alone". he said, changing the topic. "That essay is not going to write itself".

Blue threw his pillow at his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said, most chapters are going to be shorter in comparison to the first three, but that also means that updates will be more frequent. Do you like this idea, or should I keep making longer chapters and updating once a month? Please let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, this chapter was basically just Blue and Green talking, but others will have more action. Trust me.


End file.
